everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Ready, Set, Ghost
Summary: After a classmate is found dead, Hachi starts seeing his ghost—who desires to return to life. (We open up on a scene clearly being recorded by an in-universe camera. Standing in front of the camera is a boy with chocolate-colored hair and a beaming smile.) Makoto Kumagai: Heeeeeeeeeel-''lo,'' viewers, and welcome back to the Kumagai Files! I'm your host as always, Makoto Kumagai, and with me are Junko Moriya and Oriana Michizou! (When he says Oriana's name, the camera flips around to show a pale young woman with long, perfectly straight black hair. She smiles slightly, before the camera flips back to Makoto.) Makoto Kumagai: Tonight, we'll be tackling one of Ikebukuro's greatest urban legends—the Moonlit Heart! In the forest not too far from the town, there is a lake shaped like a heart, known as Ai Lake. It's said that if you head to that lake on the night of a full moon, the moonlight will reflect...your soulmate! But is this legend true? Can you really divine your love life just by visiting a la—? Eigou and Kagami Nile: *simultaneously* No. (The camera goes back to normal. We see that the Nile triplets have entered the classroom where Makoto, Junko, and Oriana are filming. Junko—a shorter girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails—glares at Eigou and Kagami.) Junko Moriya: Heeeey! Get out! You're ruining the take! Eigou Nile: *sigh* For goodness sake, Makoto, what are you planning this time? Makoto Kumagai: Oh, we were going to Ai Lake tonight! You know, check if the urban legend that you'll see your soulmate in the moonlight is true. Hey, Hachi, you're interested in that, right? You want to know if Shizune is destined for you, don'tcha? (Hachi blushes.) Kagami Nile: Since when have any of the stories you've set out to prove been real? Honestly, Makoto, you have actual investigative talent, and you and your group— Oriana Michizou: Investigation Club. for those with real passion. Kagami Nile: —are wasting it all on the supernatural. Why not use that talent to, say, look for the missing student? Shiro Mamoru? Makoto Kumagai: Because real mysteries are boring! And...they make me nauseous. So instead, we go for the cool mysteries! Like, the Seven Mysteries of Sakurai High! Eigou Nile: None of which you actually solved. Hey, Hachi, back us up here. Hachi Nile: *staring off into the distance* Shizune...appearing in that lake... Junko Moriya: See? Hachi agrees! (Eigou and Kagami faceplant.) Oriana Michizou: Though I'm going to have to skip out tonight. I'm visiting Itsuki in the hospital. I hope none of his fangirls are there, they make me angry... Makoto Kumagai: Oh, how's he doing? Oriana Michizou: Good enough that he'll be out next week. 'Bout time, too—he's spent more time in the hospital than out of it. If everything goes well, this'll be his last extended stay. I hope we'll get out togther. Junko Moriya: *clasps hands together* Eeeeeee! I love happy endings! (Cut to Ai Lake, where the full moon is shining down on the water. Hachi suddenly cuts in through the forest surrounding the lake, grinning in anticipation.) Hachi Nile: Alright. If Makoto is correct, then at any moment, the moonlight will hit the water at just the right spot and then...wham. An image of Shizune. Right in front of me! *now shouting* Alright, Ai Lake! You'd better start living up to your reputation riiiiiiight NOW! (Beat.) Hachi Nile: ...er, NOW! (Beat. Hachi sighs.) Hachi Nile: Why did I even bother? (He turns to leave...) (...when a bright glow emits from where the moonlight hit the water.) Hachi Nile: *turns back* Hm? (An almost blindingly white glow shines from the lake, and Hachi's eyes widen in disbelief. The faint outline of a person appears in the glow, before it dies away to reveal a shimmering young man with ghostly white hair, pale skin, and light blue eyes.) Hachi Nile: H-hey, wait...is that Itsuki? (Maybe!Itsuki blinks, then rubs his eyes and vanishes from sight.) Hachi Nile: O...kay, then... (He stares at the spot where the large glow had been.) (Cut to Hachi, walking back to his family's apartment. It's now pouring rain, and thunder occasionally booms across the sky.) Hachi Nile: *sigh* Of course it would start raining. Of course. (He then notices something hanging from the hospital. Curious, he walks closer.) Hachi Nile: What kind of person throws a lump out of...w-wait...*eyes widen, steps slow* Th-that's not...an actual person, is it? I-I should— (Lightning suddenly flashes across the sky...) (...illuminating the hanging corpse of Itsuki Iwasawa, eyes glossy and noosed neck broken.) Hachi Nile: *gasp* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Screaming, Hachi takes off down the sidewalk, rushing into his apartment and to his bed. He flops down, gasping for air.) Hachi Nile: Did...did I just...oh god, Itsuki...why...why did you... (He squeezes his eyes shut.) (Next morning, in Hachi's vision...) Hachi Nile: slowly blinking his eyes open* Uuuuuugh... What did I do last night... (Suddenly, a familiar face pops into his vision.) Itsuki Iwasawa: Goooooooood morning—! Hachi Nile: !!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (His door opens, and Eigou and Kagami enter.) Kagami Nile: Why are you screaming? It's early. Hachi Nile: I-Itsuki! He's right here! Don't you see him?! Ah-ah-''aaaaaa—'' Eigou Nile: You okay? 'Cause... Nobody's there. Hachi Nile: Wh— Bu— Kagami Nile: Scream when you've got real problems. (The two leave. Hachi instantly looks at Itsuki.) Hachi Nile: What are you doing here?! Itsuki Iwasawa: Oh, that! Well, you see, I'm a ghost. I died in my sleep last night. Hachi Nile: Huh? But— Itsuki Iwasawa: But then Death—yes, the Grim Reaper himself—made me an offer! If I can fulfill my "ghostly goal" within like 24 hours since I died, I'll come back from the grave as though nothing ever happened! And since you can clearly see me, you can obviously help! Hachi Nile: ...okay, number one, what was your "ghostly goal"? Itsuki Iwasawa: ...hm. Good question. I probably should've asked that and not "can I still eat chocolate?" I can, actually! Ghost me is just an ordinary human who can't be seen by anyone and also has white hair. Hachi Nile: Sure, sure...and two, you didn't die in your sleep! Y-you hung yourself! Itsuki Iwasawa: ...wha? Hachi Nile: Last night! You tied a rope around your neck and jumped from your window! I-I saw you! You'd snapped your own neck! It was horrifying! Itsuki Iwasawa: ...th-that can't be right. Last I remember, I went to sleep... Hachi Nile: Oriana said that she was gonna visit you! Itsuki Iwasawa: Nope, I didn't see her at all last night. (Hachi takes out his phone and dials Setsuna.) Hachi Nile: TSUNA YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I'M SEEING A GHOST OF A CLASSMATE!! HE NEEDS TO FUFILL DOME SORT OF GHOSTLY GO- (A portal opens and Setsuna runs in. Her eyes turn yellow and she grabs Itsuki's ghost and pulls him close.) Setsuna Mikoto: WHAT DID YOU DO?! Itsuki Iwasawa: The grim reaper cut a deal with me! I- Setsuna Mikoto: DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE ENDANGERING HACHI HE HAS A CHANCE OF GETTING SUCKED IN WITH YOU! (Setsuna lets go of him.) Setsuna Mikoto: When a soul makes a deal with the reaper they create the risk of possibly dragging the person who they reveal themselves to into the Afterlife. We need to break the contract now! You only have a few hours left! If you can't complete the goal, both of you are gonna get sucked in! Itsuki Iwasawa: But I don't wanna be dead! Hachi Nile: You won't be! Setsuna Mikoto: There's no time! (She grabs Hachi and Itsuki and teleports to the hospital morgue.) Hachi Nile: Why are we here? Setsuna Mikoto: I need his body. (They open the container with Itsuki's body in it. They drag it through the portal to the temple. The body is placed in the middle of a circle of prayer beads. Setsuna motions for Itsuki to step into the circle. He does so and she activates a seal) Setsuna Mikoto: This should keep you safe and separated for thw time being. Who was the last person who was with him when he was alive? Hachi Nile: Oriana. Setsuna Mikoto: Then she's our first suspect. His tag in the hospital says suicide but of course only you know that it's not the case. You know where she lives right? (Hachi nods.) Setsuna Mikoto: Then why don't we drop in? (Cut to Oriana's room. It is incredibly creepy, full of photos and plushies of Itsuki. She isbcombing her hair and humming to herself when Setsuna and Hachi teleport to her front door) Hachi Nile: Oriana! Are you home? I GOT SOMETHING TO TELL YOU! (The door opens and Oriana lets them in. Setsuna eyes her suspiciously.) Hachi Nile: Itsuki he- Oriana Michizou: I know. I saw him do it... (She shifts her hand a little. Setsuna notices she's holding something her eyes flash yellow again. She grabs Oriana's hand and reveals that she is holding onto a rope. The same rope Itsuki used.) Setsuna Mikoto: You're a terrible liar. You saw him do it because you did it. Oriana Michizou: I didn't want him to look at her. Or her. If I couldn't have him...no one can....I was at Ai Lake. I didn't see him.. (She lunges at Setsuna but she gets pulled into a judo lock and is thrown over. Suddenly they hear muffled screaming from the floorboards Hachi punches the ground and finds a girl, a classmate who had gone missing a few days ago, Shiro Mamoru. He unties her and helps her out) Shiro Mamoru: Thank you.... Setsuna Mikoto: Take Shiro to the hospital I'm taking this yandere back with me! You have 30 minutes left before the contract ends! (Setsuna teleports to the temple. Hachi hoists Shiro onto his back. At that moment Oriana's parents walk in through the front door. Hachi awkward slides away and bolts it for the hospital. Meanwhile Setsuna gets bck to the hall and a hooded figure appears.) Grim Reaper: Your friend has 25 minutes left before the deal ends. Setsuna Mikoto: What was his goal?! Grim Reaper: The object from the very location he died at, that could've saved his life. (Setsuna grabs her phone and knocks out Oriana. She dials Hachi.) Setsuna Mikoto: HACHI GET TO ITSUKI'S OLD ROOM AND GET THE SCALPEL! Hachi Nile: ON IT! (He drops Shiro at the ER and runs to the elevator but it's under maintenance. Hachi growls and runs up the stairs to Itsuki's old room. He runs into the cleaning room and sees the box with scalpels from the rooms, he dumps them all out and finds the one with the tag attached to it that says Room 517, Cleaned at 8 am. He quickly opens a portal and jumps through it. He arrives at the temple hall.) Hachi Nile: 'Here! '''Grim Reaper: '''A deal's a deal then boy. '(He hands the scalpel to the Grim Reaper. Everything suddenly starts swirling and the reaper disappears. Hachi finds himself back at Ai lake yesterday, the Grim Reaper had fulfilled his promise and had turned back time to make it never happen.) Hachi Nile: 'What the heck just happened? Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up all night drawing sketches for that doujin. I should check in in Itsuki.... '(Hachi walks back to his family apartment. It begins to rain. Hachi grumbles angrily and continues walking , he sees the silhouette of someone struggling and dangling from the hospital building. He gasps and transforms into his snake form and quickly slithers up the building. He sees that it's Itsuki. He gasps and gets into his hospital room. He transforms back and sees a figure leaving. But he can't go after her yet.) Hachi Nile: 'HOLY CRAP! ITSUKI HANG ON! '(He grabs the scalpel from the bedside table and cuts the rope. Causing Itsuki to fall. Luckily he lands on one of the hospital's observatory roofs 1 floor below him. Hachi quickly runs down to the observation roof and helps Itsuki up.) Itsuki Iwasawa: 'What happened?.... '''Hachi Nile: '''YOu tried to kill yourself! '''Itsuki Iwasawa: '''Why would I want to? I'm getting discharged soon. '(A hospital staff runs out on to the observation roof and gets them inside. Hachi looks over his shoulder and he sees Oriana leaving the hospital. He transforms into his snake form and slithers down the building and catches up to her.) Hachi Nile: 'ORIANA! ITSUKI! HE TRIED TO KILL HIMSELF! '''Oriana Michizou: '''Hachi! Get off me! '(She pushes him away and starts running, a rope falls out of her bag. Hachi gasps. He catches up to Oriana and grabs her arm.) Hachi Nile: 'WHY DO YOU HAVE A FRICKIN ROPE?! '''Oriana Michizou: '''NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! '(Hachi uses his super strength to pick her up and grabs the rope and speeds back to the hospital. He kicks down the door.) Hachi Nile: 'SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE! '(Cut to the next day Oriana is led away in handcuffs and her home is searched. Shiro was found safe but weak. Cut to a few days later Itsuki is back at school and the Investigative Club is meeting again.) Makoto Kumagai: 'And that's how the mystery of the student who disappeared was solved! '''Junko Moriya: '''I hope Oriana will okay. But I mean she's in a mental hospital now. '(The triplets face palm.) Eigou Nile: 'Hachi you owe us for this. '''Itsuki Iwasawa: '''Actually I have something to say. I hope you're all sitting down. I had a dream that I died and came back! It was crazy! '(The triplets groan.) Hachi Nile: 'YOu guys are dummies. '(Itsuki begins to relay his dream to an excited Junko and Makoto while the triplets all face palm again. And the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes